Fayetteville, North Carolina
border | image_alt = Downtown Fayetteville in December 2010. | image_caption = Downtown Fayetteville in December 2010. |nickname =All-America City |motto = "Live. Thrive. Prosper." |pushpin_map =North Carolina |pushpin_label_position =left |pushpin_map_caption =Location in the state of North Carolina |pushpin_mapsize = |image_map = |mapsize = |map_caption = |image_map1 = |mapsize1 = |map_caption1 = |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = United States |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = North Carolina |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Cumberland |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Nat Robertson (R) |leader_title1 = City Manager |leader_name1 = Ted Voorhees ||established_title = Settled |established_date = 1762 |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 240.6 |area_land_km2 = 237.1 |area_water_km2 = 3.1 |area_total_sq_mi = 149.526 |area_land_sq_mi = 147.326 |area_water_sq_mi = 1.2 |population_as_of = 2012 Census Estimate |2=population_footnote |population_total = 202,103 |population_metro = 374,157 |population_csa = 546,175 |population_density_km2 = 795.1 |population_density_sq_mi = 1396.3 |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 80 |elevation_ft = 263 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 35 |latm = 3 |lats = 9 |latNS = N |longd = 78 |longm = 52 |longs = 41 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 28301, 28302, 28303, 28304, 28305, 28306, 28307 (Fort Bragg), 28308 (Pope AAF), 28309, 28310 (Fort Bragg), 28311, 28312, 28314 |area_code = 910 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 37-22920 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1020226 |website = |footnotes = |government_type = Council-Manager}} Fayetteville is a city in Cumberland County, North Carolina, United States. It is the county seat of Cumberland County, and is best known as the home of Fort Bragg, a major U.S. Army installation northwest of the city. Fayetteville has received the prestigious All-America City Award from the National Civic League three times. According to the 2011 United States Census estimate, the city has a population of 205,678. It currently ranks as the sixth-largest municipality in North Carolina. Fayetteville is in the Sandhills in the western part of the Coastal Plain region, on the Cape Fear River. With an estimated population of 374,157, the Fayetteville metropolitan area is the largest in southeastern North Carolina, and the fifth-largest in the state. Suburban areas of metro Fayetteville include Fort Bragg, Hope Mills, Spring Lake, Raeford, Pope Field, Rockfish, Stedman, and Eastover. Fayetteville's current mayor is Nat Robertson, who is serving his first term. History Early settlement The area of present-day Fayetteville was historically inhabited by various Siouan Native American peoples, such as the Eno, Shakori, Waccamaw, Keyauwee, and Cape Fear Indians. They followed successive cultures of other indigenous peoples in the area for more than 12,000 years. After the violent upheavals of the Yamasee War and Tuscarora Wars during the second decade of the 18th century, the North Carolina colony encouraged English settlement along the upper Cape Fear River, the only navigable waterway entirely within the state. Two inland settlements, Cross Creek and Campbellton, were established by Scots from Campbellton, Argyll and Bute, Scotland. Merchants in Wilmington wanted a town on the Cape Fear River to secure trade with the frontier country. They were afraid people would use the Pee Dee River and transport their goods to Charleston, South Carolina. The merchants bought land from Newberry in Cross Creek. Campbellton became a place where poor whites and free blacks lived, and gained a reputation for lawlessness. After the American Revolutionary War, the two towns were united and renamed to honor General La Fayette, a French military hero who significantly aided the American Army during the war. Fayetteville was the first city to be named in his honor in the United States. Lafayette visited the city March 4 and 5, 1825 during his grand tour of the United States. American Revolution The local region was heavily settled by Scots in the mid/late 1700s and most of these were Gaelic speaking Highlanders. The vast majority of Highland Scots, recent immigrants, remained loyal to the British government and rallied to the call to arms from the Royal Governor. Despite this, they were eventually defeated by a larger Revolutionary force at the Battle of Moore's Creek Bridge. The area also included a number of active Revolutionaries. In late June 1775, residents drew up the "Liberty Point Resolves," which preceded the Declaration of Independence by a little more than a year. It said, "This obligation to continue in full force until a reconciliation shall take place between Great Britain and America, upon constitutional principles, an event we most ardently desire; and we will hold all those persons inimical to the liberty of the colonies, who shall refuse to subscribe to this Association; and we will in all things follow the advice of our General Committee respecting the purposes aforesaid, the preservation of peace and good order, and the safety of individual and private property." Robert Rowan, who apparently organized the group, signed first. Robert Rowan (circa 1738–1798) was one of the area's leading public figures of the 18th century. A merchant and entrepreneur, he settled in Cross Creek in the 1760s. He served as an officer in the French and Indian War, as sheriff, justice and legislator, and as a leader of the Patriot cause in the Revolutionary War. Rowan Street and Rowan Park in Fayetteville and a local chapter of the Daughters of the American Revolution are named for him, though Rowan County (founded in 1753) was named for his uncle, Matthew Rowan. Flora MacDonald (1722–1790), a Scots Highland woman known for aiding Bonnie Prince Charlie after his Highlander army's defeat at Culloden in 1746, lived in North Carolina for about five years. She was a staunch loyalist and aided her husband to raise the local Scots to fight for the King against the Revolution. Seventy-First Township in western Cumberland County (now a part of Fayetteville) is named for a British regiment during the American Revolution – the 71st Regiment of Foot or 'Fraser's Highlanders,' as they were first called. Post-revolution Fayetteville had what is sometimes called its "golden decade" during the 1780s. It was the site in 1789 for the state convention that ratified the U.S. Constitution and the General Assembly session that chartered the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill. Fayetteville lost out to the future city of Raleigh in the bid to become the permanent state capital. In 1793, the Fayetteville Independent Light Infantry formed and is still active as a ceremonial unit. It is the second-oldest militia unit in the country. Henry Evans (circa 1760–1810), a free black preacher, is locally known as the "Father of Methodism" in the area. Evans was a shoemaker by trade and a licensed Methodist preacher. He met opposition from whites when he began preaching to slaves in Fayetteville, but he later attracted whites to his services. He is credited with building the first church in town, called the African Meeting House, in 1796. Evans Metropolitan AME Zion Church is named in his honor. Antebellum Fayetteville had 3,500 residents in 1820, but Cumberland County's population still ranked as the second-most urban in the state behind New Hanover County (Wilmington). Its "Great Fire" of 1831 was believed to be one of the worst in the nation's history, although no lives were lost. Hundreds of homes and businesses and most of the best-known public buildings were lost, including the old "State House." Fayetteville leaders moved quickly to help the victims and rebuild the town. The Market House, completed in 1832, became the center of commerce and celebration. The structure was built on the ruins of the old State House. It was a town market until 1906. It served as Fayetteville Town Hall until 1907. The City Council is considering adapting the Market House into a local history museum. The Civil War era and late nineteenth century during the Civil War]] In March 1865, Gen. William T. Sherman and his 60,000-man army attacked Fayetteville and destroyed the Confederate arsenal. Sherman's troops also destroyed foundries and cotton factories, and the offices of The Fayetteville Observer. Not far from Fayetteville, Confederate and Union troops engaged in the last cavalry battle of the Civil War, the Battle of Monroe's Crossroads. Downtown Fayetteville was the site of a skirmish, as Confederate Lt. Gen. Wade Hampton and his men surprised a cavalry patrol, killing 11 Union soldiers and capturing a dozen on March 11, 1865. In the late nineteenth century, Fayetteville whites adopted Jim Crow and state laws to impose racial segregation. Despite their constitutional rights, blacks were disfranchised under a new state constitution, a condition that persisted for more than sixty years, until federal civil rights legislation of the mid-1960s. 20th century to the present .]] Cumberland County's population exploded in the post-World War II years, with its 43% increase in the 1960s the largest in any of North Carolina's 100 counties. Construction was fast-paced as shopping developments and suburban subdivisions began to spread outside the Fayetteville city limits toward Fort Bragg and Pope Air Force Base. The Fayetteville and Cumberland County school systems moved toward integration gradually, beginning in the early 1960s; busing brought about wider-scale student integration in the 1970s. Segregation of public facilities continued. Civil rights marches and sit-ins, with students from Fayetteville State Teachers College (now Fayetteville State University) at the forefront, led to the end of whites-only service at restaurants and segregated seating in theaters. Politics changed. Blacks and women gained office in significant numbers, from the late 1960s and on into the early '80s. The Vietnam Era was a time of change in the Fayetteville area. Fort Bragg did not send many large units to Vietnam, but from 1966 to 1970, more than 200,000 soldiers trained at the post before leaving for the war. This buildup stimulated area businesses. Anti-war protests in Fayetteville drew national attention because of Fort Bragg, in a city that generally supported the war. Anti-war groups invited the actress and activist Jane Fonda to Fayetteville to participate in three anti-war events. At this time, Fayetteville made headlines after Army doctor Jeffrey R. MacDonald murdered his pregnant wife and two daughters in their Ft. Bragg home in 1970; the book and movie Fatal Vision were based on these events. To combat the dispersal of suburbanization, Fayetteville has worked to redevelop its downtown through various revitalization projects; it has attracted large commercial and defense companies such as Purolator, General Dynamics and Wal-Mart Stores and Distribution Center. Development of the Airborne & Special Operations Museum, Fayetteville Area Transportation Museum, Fayetteville Linear Park, and Fayetteville Festival Park, which opened in late 2006, have added regional attractions to the center. In the first decade of the twenty-first century, the towns and rural areas surrounding Fayetteville had rapid growth. Suburbs such as Hope Mills, Raeford and Spring Lake had increases in population. In 2005, Congress passed the Base Realignment and Closure (BRAC) Act, resulting in several new commands relocating to Fort Bragg. These include the U.S. Army Forces Command and U.S. Army Reserve Command, both of which relocated from Fort McPherson in Atlanta. More than 30,000 people are expected to relocate to the area with associated businesses and families. FORSCOM awards over $300 billion in contracts annually."BRAC: Developers Place Bets on Growth", Fayetteville Observer Recently, Where To Retire magazine named Fayetteville as one of the best places to retire in the US."5 Star Towns for where to retire", Where to Retire Fort Bragg / Pope Army Airfield Fort Bragg and Pope Field (formerly Pope Air Force Base) are next to the city of Fayetteville. Several U.S. Army airborne units are stationed at Fort Bragg, most prominently the XVIII Airborne Corps HQ, the 82nd Airborne Division, and the United States Army Special Operations Command. Fort Bragg was the home of the Field Artillery at the onset of World War II. All the Army's artillery units east of the Mississippi River were based at the post, about 5,000 men in all. Soldiers tested the Army's new bantam car, which was soon to be known as the Jeep, although most of the power to move artillery still came from horses and burros. On September 12, 1940, the Army contracted to expand the post, bringing the 9th Infantry Division to Fort Bragg. Missions at Pope AFB range from providing airlift and close air support to American armed forces, to humanitarian missions flown all over the world. Pope AFB particularly provides air transportation for the 82nd Airborne, among other airborne units on Fort Bragg. All of Pope's fighter jet squadrons have been relocated to Moody AFB, Georgia. However, the main entity at Pope at that time will be the Air Force Reserves. Although they still will have a small amount of active counterpart to get the job done. In September 2008, Fayetteville annexed 85% of Ft. Bragg, bringing the official population of the city to 206,000. Ft. Bragg still has its own police, fire, and EMS services. Fayetteville hopes to attract large retail businesses to the area using the new population figures. Sanctuary community for military families On September 5, 2008, Cumberland County announced it was the “World’s First Sanctuary for Soldiers and Their Families;” it marked major roads with blue and white “Sanctuary” signage. Within the county, soldiers were to be provided with local services, ranging from free childcare to job placement for soldiers’ spouses.Fayetteville Wants You Five hundred volunteers have signed up to watch over military families. They were recruited to offer one-to-one services; member businesses will also offer discounts and preferential treatments. Time Magazine recognized Fayetteville for its support of military families and identified it as "America's Most Pro-Military Town".Time Geography Fayetteville is at 35°04'00" North, 78°55'03" West (35.066663, -78.917579). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which is land and is water. The total area is 1.98% water. Topography Fayetteville is in the Sandhills of North Carolina which are between the coastal plains and Piedmont of North Carolina. The city is built on the Cape Fear River, a 202 mile long river that originates in Haywood and empties into the Atlantic Ocean. Carver's Falls, the largest waterfall (measuring at 150 feet wide and 2 stories tall) between the coast and foot hills is also in Fayetteville. Climate Fayetteville is located in the humid subtropical climate (Köppen climate classification Cfa) zone, with mostly moderate temperatures year round. Winters are mild, but can get cool with snow occurring a few days per year. Summers are hot with levels of humidity which can cause spontaneous thunderstorms and rain showers. Temperature records range from on January 21, 1985 to on August 21, 1983, which was the highest temperature ever recorded in the State of North Carolina. On April 16, 2011, Fayetteville was struck by an EF3 tornado during North Carolina's largest tornado outbreak. Surrounding areas such as Sanford, Dunn and Raleigh also got hit. |date = February 2012 }} Demographics As of the census of 2014, there were 209,505. people, 48,414 households, and 31,662 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,375.2 people per square mile (795.0/km²). There were 53,565 housing units at an average density of 351.9 persons/km² (911.5 persons/sq mi). The racial composition of the city was: 49.76% Black or African American, 42.74% White, 5.67% Hispanic or Latino American, 2.19% Asian American, 1.1% Native American, 0.22% Native Hawaiian or Other Pacific Islander, 2.53% some other race, and 2.78% two or more races. There were 48,414 households out of which 31.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 44.7% were married couples living together, 17.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 34.6% were non-families. 28.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.42 and the average family size was 2.96. In the city the population was spread out with 25.4% under the age of 18, 12.7% from 18 to 24, 31.2% from 25 to 44, 19.7% from 45 to 64, and 11.0% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32 years. For every 100 females there were 91.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.7 males. The median income for a household in the city was $36,287, and the median income for a family was $41,210. Males had a median income of $30,493 versus $23,477 for females. The per capita income for the city was $19,141. 14.8% of the population and 11.7% of families were below the poverty line. 21.4% of those under the age of 18 and 14.4% of those 65 and older were living below the poverty line. On September 30, 2005, Fayetteville annexed and 46,000 residents. Some affected residents and developers challenged the annexation in the courts, but were ultimately unsuccessful. The exception was the Gates Four neighborhood which won its case against annexation despite the annexation of all surrounding neighborhoods. Religion Founded in Wade in 1758, Old Bluff Presbyterian Church is one of the oldest churches in the Upper Cape Fear Valley. The fourth Sunday of September each year is the annual Old Bluff Reunion; it is open to the public.The Bluff Presbyterian Church Bluff Presbyterian Church maintains a detailed history at their website.The Bluff Presbyterian Church Since then, hundreds of houses of worship have been established in and around Cumberland County, including Catholic, Baptist, Pentecostal, Methodist and Presbyterian churches, which have the largest congregations. Fayetteville is home to St. Patrick Church, the oldest Catholic parish in the state. Fayetteville is also home to Congregation Beth Israel, formed in 1910 by the Jewish families of Fayetteville. Economy Fort Bragg is the backbone of the county's economy. Fort Bragg and Pope Army Airfield pumps about $4.5 billion a year into the region's economy, making Fayetteville one of the best retail markets in the country. Fayetteville serves as the region's hub for shops, restaurants, services, lodging, health care and entertainment. Fayetteville boasts a low unemployment rate with a large labor pool of trained professionals. Top employers According to Fayetteville 2012 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report,City of Fayetteville CAFR the top employers in the city are: Defense Industry The Fayetteville area has a large and growing Defense Industry and was ranked in the Top 5 Defense Industry Development areas in US for 2010. Eight of the ten top American defense contractors are located in the area, including Lockheed Martin, Boeing, Northrop Grumman, General Dynamics, and L3 Communications. The city hosts Partnership for Defense Initiatives (PDI),http://www.ncpdi.org/pdird_mission.php a non-profit organization that works with government, academia, and private industry to develop defense solutions. The PDI sponsors a Research and Development laboratory and a Defense Security Technology Accelerator (DSTA), a statewide program to assist new companies in developing their businesses and their technology services and products to the entire Department of Defense community.http://www.k3-enterprises.com/ Arts and culture Clubs and organizations * The Woman's Club of FayettevilleHeritage Square`` Points of interest , a series of urban trails and greenways that will eventually connect from Maine to Key West, Florida.]] * Cameo Art House Theatre * North Carolina Veterans Park * Arts Council of Fayetteville/Cumberland CountyArts Council of Fayetteville/Cumberland County * Cape Fear Botanical Garden * Fort Bragg * Cape Fear River Trail * Fayetteville Museum of ArtFayetteville Museum of Art - Home page * Fayetteville Area Transportation and Local History Museum * Evans Metropolitan AME Zion Church * Hay Street United Methodist Church * Museum of the Cape Fear Historical Complex * Airborne & Special Operations Museum * Cool Spring Tavern * Myrtle Hill Plantation * Liberty Point * College Lakes Park * Cross Creek Linear Park * Fascinate-U Children's Museum * Jordan Soccer Complex * Cross Creek Mall * Cape Fear Regional Theater * Heritage Square * The First Golden Corral * Cumberland County Crown Coliseum * Freedom Memorial Park * St. Patrick Catholic Church * Bordeaux Tower * Tallywood Tower Sports Education Public schools Cumberland County Schools' headquarters are located in Fayetteville, and the schools serve all cities and towns of the county. CCS operates a total of 87 schools, 53 elementary schools, 16 middle schools, 15 high schools and 9 Alternative and Specialty Schools including, 1 year-round classical, 1 evening academy, 1 web academy, and 2 special schools. Cumberland County Schools is the 4th-largest school system in the state and 78th-largest in the country. Elementary schools (grades K–5) Elementary schools * Alderman Road ES (Pre K - 5) * Alma Easom Primary (K - 1) * Armstrong ES (Pre K - 5) * Ashley ES (3 - 5) * Beaver Dam ES (Pre K - 5) * Benjamin J. Martin (Pre K - 5) * Brentwood ES (Pre K - 5) * Bill Hefner ES (K - 5) * Cliffdale ES (Pre K - 5) * College Lakes ES (Pre K - 5) * Cumberland Mills ES (Pre K - 5) * Cumberland Road ES (Montessori: Pre K - 5) * Eastover Central ES School of Arts (Pre K - 5) * E.E. Miller ES (K - 5) * Elizabeth Cashwell ES (Pre K - 5) * Ferguson-Easley ES School of Math and Science (Pre K - 5) * Glendale Acres ES School of Communications w/ Foreign Language (K - 2) * E. Melvin Honeycutt ES (Pre K - 5) * Howard Hall ES School of Classical Studies (Pre K - 5) * J.W. Coon ES (Pre K - 5) * J.W. Seabrook ES School of Classical Studies (Pre K - 5) * Lake Rim ES (Pre K - 5) * Long Hill ES (2 - 5) * Loyd Auman ES (Pre K - 5) * Lucile Souders ES School of Math and Science (Pre K - 5) * Margaret Willis ES (Pre K - 5) * Mary McArthur ES School of Arts (Pre K - 5) * Montclair ES (Pre K - 5) * Morganton Road ES (K - 5) * New Century International (Pre K - 5) * Ponderosa ES School of Mathematics (Pre K - 5) * Sherwood Park ES School of Technology (Pre K - 5) * Stedman Primary ES (K - 1) * Stedman ES (2 - 5) * Stoney Point ES (K - 5) * Sunnyside ES (Pre K - 5) * Teresa C. Berrien ES School of Technology (K - 5) * Vanstory Hills ES School of Communications w/ Foreign Language (2 - 5) * Warrenwood ES School of Math and Science (Pre K - 5) * Westarea ES (Pre K - 5) * William H. Owen ES Language Immersion School (Pre K - 5) * Walker-Spivey ES School of Math and Natural Science (K - 5) Middle schools * Anne Chesnutt Year-Round MS (6 - 8) * Douglas Byrd MS (7 - 8) * Ireland Drive MS (6) * John Griffin (6 - 8) * Lewis Chapel MS School of Cultural & Performing Arts (6 - 8) * Luther "Nick" Jeralds MS School of Math & Science (6 - 8) * Mac Williams MS (6 - 8) * Max Abbott MS School of Global Communications (6 - 8) * New Century International MS (6 - 8) * Pauline Jones MS (5 - 8) * Pine Forest MS (6 - 8) * Reid Ross Classical MS/HS (6 - 12) * Seventy-First Classical MS School of Classical Studies (6 - 8) * Westover MS (6 - 8) High schools (grades 9–12) * Cape Fear HS - School of Agricultural & Natural Sciences Academy (9 - 12) * Douglas Byrd HS - Finance Academy & Ford Partnerships for Advanced Studies (9 - 12) * Ezekiel Ezra "E.E." Smith HS - Academies of Math & Science and Fire Science (9 - 12) * Jack Britt HS - Academy of Integrated Systems of Technology and Applied Engineering (9 - 12) * Pine Forest HS - Academies of Emergency Medical Science and Information Technology (9 - 12) * Seventy-First HS - School of Arts (9 - 12) * Terry Sanford HS - Global Studies Academy (9 - 12) * Westover HS - Academies of Health and Engineering (9 - 12) Specialty schools * Cross Creek Early College Accelerated Learning & College Credit HS (9 - 12) * Cumberland International Early College HS CCS Choice Program (9 - 12) * Massey Hill Classical High School (9 - 12) * Reid Ross Classical MS/HS (6 - 12) * Fuller Performance Learning Center HS (9 - 12) Alternative * Ramsey Street HS (9 - 12) Private schools * Fayetteville Academy * St. Ann Catholic SchoolSt. Ann Catholic School Home Page * St. Patrick Catholic School * Northwood Temple AcademyNorthwood Temple Academy * Fayetteville Christian SchoolFayetteville Christian School - Fayetteville, NC * Village Christian Academy * Berean Baptist AcademyBerean Baptist * Cumberland Christian Academy * Liberty Christian AcademyLiberty Christian Academy * Breezewood Christian Academy * Cornerstone Christian Academy * Freedom Christian Academy * First Impressions Academy http://www.firstimpressionspreschool.com * Flaming Sword Christian Academy http://flamingswordacademy.org Colleges and universities * Fayetteville State University * Methodist University * Fayetteville Technical Community College * Grace College of Divinity * Carolina Bible College * Shaw University Satellite Campus Media Radio stations * 88.3 FM WUAW Various Genres * 88.7 FM WRAE Religious Music * 89.3 FM WZRI Christian Contemporary Music * 91.9 FM WFSS Public Radio * 95.7 FM WKML Country * 96.5 FM WFLB Classic Hits * 98.1 FM WQSM Top 40 * 99.1 FM WZFX Mainstream Urban (Hip Hop and R&B) * 102.3 FM WFVL Oldies * 103.5 FM WRCQ Rock * 104.5 FM WCCG Urban Contemporary (R&B Hits) * 105.7 FM WGQR Gospel Music * 106.9 FM WMGU Urban Adult Contemporary (Adult's R&B) * 107.3 FM WCLN Contemporary Christian * 107.7 FM WUKS Urban Adult Contemporary (Smooth R&B) * 640 AM WFNC News/talk * 1230 AM WFAY Sports * 1450 AM WFBX Spanish * 1490 AM WAZZ Standards * 1600 AM WIDU Black Gospel/Talk * 1690 AM WAXX Big J's Top Hits Infrastructure Air transportation The Fayetteville Regional Airport is served by five regional carriers that provide daily and seasonal passenger services to three major airline hubs within the United States. An additional regional carrier and several fixed base operators offer further services for both passenger and general aviation operations. **General Aviation: :**Landmark Aviation :::Landmark Aviation provides fixed-base operator services for passenger and general aviation traffic at the Fayetteville Regional Airport. The general aviation terminal provides a lobby, pilot lounges, a conference room, and a flight room with WSI weather computers. Hangar storage and tie downs are also available. *Powell Avionics :::Powell Avionics provides avionics and aircraft radio sales, installation and service. Powell Avionics is a limited fixed-base operator. :**Rogers Aircraft :::Rogers Aircraft provides aircraft repairs and maintenance. Highways *Freeways: :**All American Freeway :**Martin Luther King Jr. Freeway **Interstate Highways: :**Interstate 95 :**Interstate 95 Business :**Future Interstate 295 **North Carolina Highways :**N.C. 24 :**N.C. 53 :**N.C. 59 :**N.C. 87 :**N.C. 162 :**N.C. 210 **United States Highways: :**U.S. 13 :**U.S. 301 :**U.S. 401 Public transportation The Fayetteville Area System of Transit (FAST) serves the Fayetteville and Spring Lake regions, with ten bus routes and two shuttle routes. FAST operates thirteen fixed bus routes within the city of Fayetteville. Service is between the hours of 5:45 am and 10:30 pm on weekdays, with reduced hours on Saturdays and no Sunday service. Most routes begin and end at the Transfer Center located at 147 Old Wilmington Road in the city of Fayetteville. Other transfer points are located at University Estates, Cross Creek Mall, Veterans Administration Medical Center, Bunce and Cliffdale Rds and Cape Fear Valley Medical Center. Passenger rail The Atlantic Coast Line Railroad Station, built in 1911, provides daily Amtrak service with northbound and southbound routes leading to points along the East Coast.NCDOT Rail Division > Passenger Trains > Stations and Destinations > Fayetteville Notable people " for the area]] * Joey Arias – singer and performance artist * Chris Armstrong – Canadian Football League player * Garry Battle – professional arena football player * Charlie Baggett – NFL assistant coach * Chip Beck – professional golfer, born in Fayetteville * Ann Bilansky (c. 1820–1860) – Fayetteville native hanged for murder in Saint Paul, Minnesota * Bunkie Blackburn – NASCAR driver * Randy Boone – country music singer, actor, The Virginian, Cimarron Strip, and It's a Man's World, was born in Fayetteville * Doug Brochu – actor in Disney Channel's Sonny With A Chance and So Random * David "Bubba" Brooks – jazz tenor saxophonist * Harold Floyd "Tina" Brooks – jazz musician, tenor saxophonist, and composer * Jonathan Byrd – folk singer-songwriter * John Benton Callis – politician and military officer * Jeff Capel III – University of Oklahoma men's basketball head coach, star at Duke University and South View High School * J. Cole – rapper and producer * Felisha Cooper – actress * Affion Crockett – actor, comedian, dancer, rapper and writer * Aaron Curry – NFL linebacker for Oakland Raiders, Seattle Seahawks * Christopher Daniels – professional wrestler for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling * Sandra Diaz-Twine – reality TV contestant, winner of Survivor: Pearl Islands and Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains * James C. Dobbin – Secretary of the United States Navy, 1853–1857 * Ryan Dunson - singer of Rookie of the Year * Brad Edwards – football player for Washington Redskins and Super Bowl winner * Beth Finch - first female Mayor of Fayetteville (1975-1981). * Cortland Finnegan – NFL Pro Bowl cornerback * Raymond Floyd – golfer, Masters and U.S. Open champion, World Golf Hall of Fame, attended Fayetteville High * Luis Fonseca - United States Navy Hospital Corpsman and veteran of the Iraq War * Blenda Gay – NFL player * Frank P. Graham – president of the University of North Carolina and U.S. Senator * Moonlight Graham – New York Giants outfielder for two innings on May 25, 1905; represented in the novel Shoeless Joe and the movie Field of Dreams * Joe Harris – NFL linebacker * Jimmy Herring - guitarist, Widespread Panic, Allman Brothers Band, The Dead, Aquarium Rescue Unit * Sterling Hitchcock – MLB player from 1992-2004 * Kristina Holland - actress * Chris Hondros – war photographer and 2004 Pulitzer Prize finalist * Joe Horn – NFL wide receiver * Michael Joiner – basketball player for Florida State Seminoles and New Zealand National Basketball League * Calvin Lowry – UFL safety for Omaha Nighthawks * Elizabeth MacRae - actress * Eric Maynor – basketball player, drafted 20th overall by Utah Jazz in 2009 * Jason "Mayhem" Miller – professional mixed martial arts fighter * Dave Moody – Grammy-nominated artist, producer, songwriter, filmmaker * Julianne Moore – Oscar-nominated actress, born at Fort Bragg * Troy McLawhorn – musician, guitarist for Evanescence * Xavier Nixon - offensive tackle for the Washington Redskins * Jimmy Raye – NFL wide receiver * Hiram Rhodes Revels – first African-American Senator and Member of Congress * Jerry Richardson – owner of the Carolina Panthers, played for the Baltimore Colts * Antwoine Sanders - NFL safety * Jeffrey Allen Sinclair - U.S. brigadier general who in 2014 pleaded guilty to sexual misconduct while stationed in Afghanistan * Charles Manly Stedman – U.S. Representative and Lieutenant Governor of North Carolina * James Terry Sanford - politician and educator * Robert Strange – United States Senator * Doug Wilkerson – NFL guard for the San Diego Chargers * Robert Wilkie – Assistant Secretary of Defense for Legislative Affairs and Special Assistant to the President for National Security Affairs * Seth Williams - CFL player Accolades Despite Fayetteville's modest ranking as the 106th largest city in the US, with a population of about 204,000,List of United States cities by population Fayetteville has earned many top awards and recognition as a desirable location, due to it economic and housing growth as well as its reliance on Fort Bragg. * #1 "Job Market in the Country" for recent college graduates, The Daily Beast.Best Cities for Recent Graduates * #2 "Highest Per Capita Income Growth in North Carolina", surpassing Raleigh and Charlotte, the Bureau of Economic Analysis.Bureau of Economic Analysis Per Capita Incomes * #3 "Most Affordable Housing Market in the Nation, Businessweek MagazineMost Affordable Housing * #3 "Job Market in the Nation", Manpower, Inc.US Job Markets * #5 "Strongest Housing Market in the US", Bloomberg Businessweek.Strongest Housing Markets * #7 "America's Strongest Building Markets", Business Week.Building Markets * Top 5 for Defense Industry Development in US for 2010, Expansion Solutions Magazine.http://expansionsolutionsmagazine.com/011_awardsdefense * #14 "Top 25 Most Uniquely American Cities and Towns", Newsmax magazine (2009) * #18 "Best Performing City in America", the Milken Institute.City Management Other honors include: * 3-Time Winner of the National Civics League "All-American City" award in 20112011 All-America City Award Winners Announced * America's First Soldier Sanctuary http://www.fayettevillewantsyou.com/pressroom/?page_id=9 Sister city Saint-Avold, France See also * Best places in the US to retire References Sources * Baca, George. Conjuring Crisis: Racism and Civil Rights in a Southern Military City (Rutgers University Press; 2010) 196 pagesAn ethnographic study of urban politics and racial tensions in Fort Bragg and Fayetteville * * * External links * * Fayetteville Independent Light Infantry * Fayetteville Regional Airport at Grannis Field * Fayetteville–Cumberland County Chamber of Commerce * Fayetteville Area Convention & Visitor's Bureau * Fayetteville Area System of Transit * Fayetteville Observer * SmartNews Fayetteville * WestFayettevilleNews.com * Fay Today - Community News & Social Media Category:Cities in North Carolina Category:Cities in Cumberland County, North Carolina Category:Fayetteville, North Carolina North Carolina Category:County seats in North Carolina Category:Settlements established in 1762 Category:Fayetteville, North Carolina metropolitan area